


"Not interested, thank you" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara gets hit on but she shrugs it off, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara and Lena walk into a bar as friends and after one unsolicited and failed advance, a not-so-Super drink and a sober confession, they come out as something more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 343





	"Not interested, thank you" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Let the writing begin! I'm back with the 2020 edition of the Fictober event. I'm planning on doing the whole 31 days like I did last year, but I might not post anything one day and double-post the next depending on my schedule. Also, shoutout to the Tumblr page @fictober-event for organising this again. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The bar was slowly filling up by the time 8 pm came around, but Kara Danvers had successfully managed to find an empty spot at the counter. She ran her hand through her loose, blond hair and smoothed her dress after taking a seat on the barstool. She fished out her phone from her purse and placed it on the counter in case her friend sent her a text concerning their rendezvous. Her blue eyes drifted across the room, taking in the scene in a glance before returning to the bar when the bartender appeared in front of her. She quickly scanned the menu and her lips quirked at the list of original drinks.

'Hey there, beautiful,' a man greeted beside her. 'Can I get you something to drink?'

Kara barely glanced up at the unwanted company. She was too busy choosing her drink and she knew it wouldn't be long until her drinking companion showed up. 'Not interested, thank you,' she dismissed before ordering her drink. The man in question scoffed at the lack of attention he was receiving and stalked off angrily.

'Did you just thank him for hitting on you?' A familiar voice asked with amusement.

'Lena!' Kara turned around to face her best friend so quickly, the movement was a blur. She stood up and gave the other woman a warm hug. 'Force of habit,' she said as an answer to Lena's question while the pair took their seats.

'Your manners are commendable,' the Luthor teased. Noticing the colourful drink sitting in front of the blonde, she raised an eyebrow and asked, 'what are you having?'

Kara suddenly remembered her order and blushed in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. 'It's called 'Supergirl',' she admitted. 'I was curious to know how National City thought she tasted.'

'That explains the red and blue,' Lena remarked. 'What's the verdict, Miss Danvers?'

'It's good but it's really sweet,' the reporter noted. 'Want to try?'

The L-Corp CEO accepted the glass and took a sip from it before making a face. 'This is a sugar bomb,' she corrected as she handed the drink back to its owner.

Kara shrugged. 'I like it.'

Lena smiled at her. 'Of course you do.' She caught the bartender's eye and ordered an Old Fashioned, before returning her attention to the blonde beside her.

'What do you think, Miss Luthor? Does the drink suit the suit?' Kara questioned curiously, grinning at her own wordplay.

'It's too sweet,' Lena answered immediately. 'Don't get me wrong, you're-, she's a sweetheart,' she started and looked around to make sure no one heard her slip up. 'But she's more than that. She's brave, honest, and selfless. Most people see her as a beacon of hope and a guardian angel, and I get that, I do, but they don't realise that it's not her Kyrptonian DNA that makes her strong, it's her resilience, her ability to see the goodness in the world despite all the trauma she's gone through. So, that,' she said as she pointed to the colourful drink, 'is not Supergirl, not the one I know at least.'

'Lena,' Kara spoke softly. The passion with which the CEO had spoken had caught her off-guard and her heart swelled with affection for the woman. She hoped her cheeks weren't as warm as they felt but by the cheeky grin on Lena's face she knew her hopes were null and void.

'It's true,' the Luthor said honestly, sensing the blonde's speechlessness. 'She's more than just a pretty, flying blonde, and if people took the time to look under the surface, they would see her for what she is, a fighter, a lover, and a believer.'

'Careful, Lena. Your girl crush is showing,' Kara teased, clinging onto the small piece of information that would help her regain some sense of control over the conversation.

The change of topic was anything but subtle, but Lena let it slide. Compliments often made her feel uncomfortable, especially genuine ones, and although she could use the ego-boost, she rarely knew how to react to them. She had a feeling Kara was currently dealing with that exact same awkwardness. 'Apparently, I'm not the only one,' she noticed as her green eyes glanced at something over the blonde's shoulder. 'That man from earlier keeps looking your way.'

In a very un-Kara like fashion, the reporter rolled her eyes. 'I told him I wasn't interested.'

'Perhaps the 'thank you' threw him off,' Lena mused teasingly. 'We could go say hi if you'd like, I wouldn't mind.'

The blonde stared at her unbelievingly. 'You wouldn't mind?'

'Of course not. I wouldn't want to come between you and your love escapades.'

Kara snorted at her word choice. 'Call it what you want, but I'm not going to add his name to that list.'

'Why not? He's buff, social, and he has a cute smile. He's exactly your type,' Lena argued.

'I've tried and tested that, but they were clearly not the right match for me,' Kara replied, referring to her past lovers.

'What's your new type then?'

'Turtles. They're hard on the outside and soft on the inside,' she explained with a grin.

'Turtles,' the Luthor repeated slowly.

'Personality-wise,' Kara clarified unnecessarily.

'Right. What about physically? Is there any type of suitor I should be looking out for tonight?' Lena asked with a playful smirk.

Kara blushed and pushed her glasses up. There was one particular type she had been pining after the past year and that was dark-haired, green-eyed CEOs who also happened to be her best friend. Ignoring the picture of the woman currently sitting beside her that appeared in her head, she shrugged. 'I don't really have a type when it comes to looks,' she spoke honestly before adding, 'but you could say green eyes are my Kryptonite.'

The businesswoman raised an eyebrow. 'For someone who 'doesn't really have a type', you certainly have a specific taste. Do you have someone in mind?'

Kara cursed her best friend's impressive, and at times infuriating, deductive skills. She thought she had managed to steer the conversation away from that particular topic by giving away some but not too much information, however, apparently that was all Lena needed to hop on that train of thought.

'I might,' she admitted, because lying to her best friend was never her strongest suit.

That piqued Lena's interest and the raven haired woman propped up her chin with her elbow on the counter, a curious look in her eyes. 'Oh? Do tell.'

Kara hesitated for a second. Was she really going to gush about her best friend _to_ said friend and tell her all the things she loved about her? While Lena had done precisely that only moments earlier, the blonde felt like the two instances were not comparable. She had known those compliments were directed to her - or her alter ego at least - while Lena would have no idea her feelings were for her. Maybe it was better this way, she thought.

'Pretty please?' Lena insisted when the silence that fell between them stretched on longer than was deemed socially acceptable when two people were in the middle of having a conversation.

The reporter bit her lip before relenting. 'Alright,' she mumbled, as if not giving in to the adorable pout on the Luthor's red lips had been an actual option. 'They're smart,' she started, her blue eyes flickering to the woman she was facing. 'They're strong, resilient because they had to be, they seem serious but underneath it all, they're a child.' She smiled softly as her brain retrieved a fond memory of them from its archive, proving the last statement's validity. 'The thing I love most about them is that I can be myself with them, you know. There's no Supergirl, no Kara Danvers, just Kara. I trust them like I trust my sister and no matter what happens, they always come through.'

Lena took a sip from her drink and she wasn't sure whether the burning feeling in her chest was due to the alcohol or jealousy. 'They sound like a catch. Whoever they are, they would be lucky to be loved by you.'

'Thanks, Lena,' Kara said with a genuine smile.

The CEO offered a small smile in return. 'Is this person non binary or were you hoping that I wouldn't notice the lack of gender-specific pronouns?'

'The latter,' the blonde admitted.

Lena hummed. 'Do I know him?' She guessed.

Kara paused again, briefly wondering if indulging her best friend to the detriment of her own sanity had been a wise choice before noting that it was too late to back down now. She cleared her throat and met the other woman's gaze. 'Her,' she corrected. 'Do you know _her_?'

'Oh.' Lena looked pleasantly surprised by this new piece of information. 'Okay, well, do I know her?'

The blonde stared at her, as if she was mentally debating whether or not she should lie to her. 'Yes,' she finally answered, her voice quiet and almost shy.

The CEO schooled her features, hoping her face wouldn't betray the inner conflict she was battling. Her list of possible female candidates whom Kara trusted deeply, who had green eyes and whom she knew, was growing impossibly short with every additional puzzle piece.

'Why don't you tell this woman how you feel?' She suggested, praying her voice wasn't shaking as much as her hands were. 'She might reciprocate the feeling.'

Kara studied the raven haired woman carefully. She could hear her elevated heartbeat and she hadn't missed the change in her tone. While it had previously been a mixture of teasing and curiosity, Lena now sounded nervous and anticipatory. After all the breadcrumbs she had inadvertently dropped, it wasn't a surprise that the Luthor had picked them up and followed them until they led to herself. So, maybe, Lena did know, or she had an inclination. The thing was, Kara wasn't brave when it came to the Luthor - it took her years to come out as Supergirl - and Kara wasn't usually selfish, she would put her own needs to the side if they had the potential to cause discomfort to others, but she was learning to put herself first sometimes - self care and all that. But Kara could already picture a future with the woman in front of her, one that involved much less 'what are friends for?' and a lot more kisses - among other things - and she wasn't ready to let go of that possible outcome. So with her heart so far out on her sleeve, she wasn't sure it was still attached to her body anymore, she said, 'I just did.'

Silence followed the admission and for a brief second, Kara didn't know if she had made the best or the worst decision in her life. Lena, for her part, appeared far less collected than she had a few moments earlier and she looked positively shaken. She had had her suspicions concerning the Super's mystery crush but guessing it was her and actually hearing the confession from Kara were two very different things, and while this was exactly what she had wanted, it still took her a minute to process the implications of those three words. Her lipstick-covered lips slowly curled into a smirk and a soft chuckle escaped her throat. 'So, green eyes are your Kryptonite, huh?'

Kara ducked her head in embarrassment before she looked up at the CEO again with a glint in her eyes and a wide grin on her face. ' _Your_ green eyes are my Kryptonite,' she specified pointedly. 

That earned her a laugh from the other woman. 'That was cheesy,' Lena remarked.

'And you love it?' Kara asked with a cheeky smile.

'And I love it,' the Luthor agreed before finishing her drink. She pulled out her purse and motioned to the bartender that she was ready to pay. 

'Where are we going?' The Super inquired, quickly downing the remainder of her drink, clearly unaffected by the human alcohol, and getting ready to leave. 

'It's a surprise,' Lena answered before she handed her card to the bartender and said, 'both drinks are on me.'

'Lena, you didn't have to do that,' Kara protested weakly.

'What are friends for?' 

Kara froze at those infamous four words and her face fell. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh or punch something, but before she could do any of those things, a soft hand landed on her trembling ones. 

'I'm just messing with you, darling,' Lena assured, her breath tickling the blonde's ear. She kissed the blonde's cheek before her lips ghosted over Kara's as she pulled away. She turned to face the bartender and took back her card from his hand with a familiar smile. 'Thanks, Rob.'

The man nodded politely. 'Miss Luthor.'

'Oh, and a tip concerning your flashy drink,' the CEO continued. 'Supergirl is the Girl of Steel, not the Girl of Candy Cane. Try to keep that in mind the next time you make its namesake.'

The bartender's mouth twisted into a smirk at the critique. 'Duly noted, Miss Luthor.'

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her towards the exit. Noticing the dazed look on the Kryptonian's face, she shook her head with amusement. 'Come on, Dopey. Let's get out of here.'

'What's the rush? And don't call me Dopey,' the blonde ordered. 

'I'm not keen on staying in a dingy bar and sharing the room with one of your admirers,' the Luthor retorted. 'And you called me a turtle so I think we're even.'

'Indirectly!' Kara exclaimed.

'Oh, thanks. That's much better,' Lena deadpanned. 'Why don't you 'indirectly' call your new friend a turtle and ask him what he thinks?'

Kara bit back a smile. 'Are you jealous, Lena?'

The CEO scoffed. 'No.'

'Really? Because that's the second time you've mentioned him in less than thirty seconds,' the blonde pointed out. 

'That hardly proves anything. Maybe I'm impatient to leave this place because I don't want our first kiss to be in front of an audience of drunk pervs,' Lena replied casually.

Kara smiled at her best friend. She knew her too well to fall for her pride-preserving lies but she let it go. 'If that's the case,' she started calmly, 'then I suggest you hurry your butt up and get us out of here quickly, _darling_.' 

Moments later, the pair finally filled up their lungs with the cool air of the night and walked hand in hand through the streets of National City. A peaceful silence had fallen over them when the Super spoke up again, 'you're cute when you're jealous.'

Lena scowled. 'Shut up.'

Kara grinned. 'Make me.'

'With pleasure.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it and follow me on Tumblr @luversd for updates!


End file.
